


Midnight Blue

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Spellbound [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Impact Play, Lifestyle BDSM, M/M, Magical BDSM, Magical Bond, Rope Bondage, Sensual Play, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Sometimes Draco just needs Harry to take it all away. And Harry will always be there to care for his lover.





	Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Forever Angst's Horny Holiday challenge.
> 
> DO NOT take this as any kind of how-to guide. Unless you know things I don't, none of us has magic at our disposal.

The first thing Harry saw when he walked through their front door was his lover kneeling at the foot of the stairs. He took a few deliberate breaths while closing and locking the door to adjust to his partner’s needs.

Only when he felt ready, did he step up to Draco. He cradled his head in both hands and tilted it back, looking deep into his eyes to get an idea what he was dealing with. It was always better not to ask what kind of day he’d had. Not at this point. Draco would talk about it later, in his own time. But what he often needed first was for Harry to take him away from his job and all that came with it. To bring him back to just himself.

Today, there was anguish in those lovely grey eyes, and helplessness.

Harry admired how Draco dedicated his career as a lawyer to fighting for the rights of children in their seriously broken system, despite how much it made him struggle emotionally. The best thing Harry could do was to be there and take him out of his mind for a few hours. Help him purge the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

He ran his fingers along Draco’s temples, wandlessly and wordlessly applying a blindfold spell. They used it most of the time. Draco loved being blindfolded, having the visual connection to the world taken away from him but Harry loved seeing Draco’s eyes and the way his emotional responses would always show there. Finding the spell had given them both.

“Go to our bathroom, undress and clean yourself up. Wait for me in the doorway.” There was no harshness to his voice just the strength his lover desired. He pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead before he let him get up.

While Draco made his way upstairs to follow Harry’s orders, Harry went around the ground floor, pulling all the curtains shut and checking if the backdoor was secured. He also took some ingredients out of the fridge that would go into their dinner later and put the large cushion in place beside the kitchen table. During all his self-appointed tasks he made sure to make some noise, step on all the squeaking floorboards and the like. It gave Draco something to focus on.

Coming into their bedroom, he found Draco standing naked in the doorway to the bathroom as he had expected. He shed his own clothes and dumped them into the hamper before heading for a shower himself. He didn’t want to smell like a day in the kitchen for the rest of the night.

When he passed Draco, he stopped for a moment, carding his fingers through the soft blonde locks until Draco let out a small sigh of contentment. Only then did Harry lean in to whisper in his ear. “Very good, my dragon.”

Harry stepped under the spray and took up a monologue of all the benign things that had happened at the restaurant that day, things guests had said or demanded, jokes and mishaps from the staff. It hardly mattered what Harry said, as long as Draco could focus on it rather than his own troubling thoughts.

Harry kept it up until he was dried off and dressed in his most comfortable, worn out jeans and a simple Henley. He came to stand in front of Draco, just letting him feel his presence for a moment before he took his hands. “Come with me.”

It was only a few steps to their bed where Harry made Draco kneel on the upholstered bench they had at the foot. Harry had grabbed one of the oils from the bathroom earlier and now massaged it into Draco’s shoulders and upper arms. It was a healing oil Draco brewed himself, like most of the potions they used, and it would keep muscles and tendons relaxed to prevent injuries and undue strain. Massaging Draco was also something Harry always enjoyed, the feeling of his lover’s soft skin under his fingers, the uncomplicated intimacy of it, and the care and tenderness he could express through it. 

The continuous skin contact that came with it also made it easy to open up the lover’s bond between them. It had grown slowly with their relationship, especially after they moved in together and spent so much time surrounded by the other’s magical presence. These days it was a constant hum at the back of their minds that they could widen whenever they wanted. They used it to send the other the occasional wave of love during long days like muggles might send a text message. But mostly they opened it wide and strong whenever they were intimate with each other, no matter if they just lay cuddling on the couch or diving deep into their dynamics.

When he was pleased with how the oil had been absorbed, Harry spelt his hands clean and grabbed the silk ropes he’d laid out earlier. He’d chosen his personal favourites for tonight, the midnight blue always such a beautiful contrast to Draco’s pale skin that it would make him look even more ethereal. They were also both soft and easy to knot, and thick and sturdy for Draco to fully feel their restraint.

He started around the shoulders, letting the rope run over Draco’s skin as much as possible. He then continued to work his way down Draco’s arms in an intricate Japanese pattern, pulling them onto his back and just past the point of comfortable. Draco arched into the bonds, almost tempting Harry to make them tighter. But Harry knew how long he wanted Draco in them and that what felt good now, would become too much later.

He was always thankful that they had found a supplier of high quality, magical BDSM supplies in France. The ropes had spellwork woven into their very fibres that supported blood flow no matter the position a limb was tied into. There were also safety spells to prevent any loop or knot from completely stopping blood flow. If he wanted, Harry could give Draco a serious case of pins and needles, but nothing more dangerous. Not that Harry didn’t keep a weather eye on Draco at all times when they played like this, but he would be beyond stressed out if he had to constantly check that his actions couldn’t cost his partner a limb.

He finished with a couple of loops around Draco’s wrists, letting him feel every one of them and carefully completing the last knot. He ran his fingers up the slender arms, letting them catch on each loop of rope, kissing up Draco’s spine through the gaps in the pattern at the same time. When he reached the neck, he just nuzzled it for a long time, enjoying the clean scent of the man he loved.

“So beautiful, my dragon. I love how you let me do all these pretty things to you. I wish you could see yourself like this, see how gorgeous you are in my ropes. Maybe we will enjoy this again sometime in the pensieve.” Harry said all of this very quietly into Darco’s skin, relishing in the shivers his words elicited.

“Stand up.”

Draco followed suit and Harry guided him to the stairs, then went first, walking backwards, always three steps ahead of Draco.

It was a rule Harry insisted on with no exceptions. As often as they used the blindfold spell, Draco was perfectly capable of moving around the house unseeingly. In fact, he appeared either like he wasn’t blinded at all or had been living like this for years. Harry was happy to let him move around independently most of the time unless he had his arms tied behind his back, then the stairs were taboo. The last thing Harry wanted was for Draco to trip and seriously hurt himself.

Draco never forgot the rule and never argued about it. The underlying point of this was, after all, for Harry to make decisions and take the lead so Draco didn’t have to. And Draco loved that Harry worried about him.

Given how unsettled Draco was this evening, Harry wasn’t at all surprised when he let himself fall forwards as soon as Harry had cleared the steps. He caught him easily.

“I’ve got you, dragon. I’m here.” It was more about Draco feeling his own trust in Harry than it ever was a test if Harry would truly catch him. Harry knew him well enough to know that Draco would never try this if he weren’t absolutely certain of Harry’s reaction.

He held Draco firmly in his arms and let feelings of reassurance and strength flow through their bond for as long as he needed it, only letting go once Draco straightened out again, regaining his own balance. Harry pressed a tender kiss against his lips before turning towards the kitchen.

“Come along and kneel on your cushion.”

With Draco where he wanted him, Harry started to wash, peel and chop some vegetables for an easy lasagna. At some point, he walked over to Draco and unbuttoned his jeans.

“Open your mouth for me, dragon.”

The sight of Draco naked, bound and kneeling with his mouth open was enough to make him half hard. He guided his cock into the waiting warmth and just lazily thrust in and out a few times before going back to his food prep.

He kept switching between cooking and fucking Draco’s mouth. Sometimes he would just ever so slowly push his cock all the way in and leave it there for a little while, caressing Draco’s face. Other times he’d take a few short, shallow thrusts, teasing the both of them. Or he’d enjoy some proper deep thrusts, the feeling of Draco’s tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock. And sometimes, just so Draco could never know what to expect, he’d walk by his lover to get something from a cupboard or put it away again, brushing against Draco’s shoulder or through his hair as he passed.

He only ever did up the top button of his trousers. There was a reason Draco called them his blowjob jeans; the buttons might not be comfortable pressing into either of them, but at least they weren’t scratchy like a zipper.

By the time Harry was putting the lasagna into the oven, Draco’s lips looked quite swollen, and Harry’s cock wanted some proper attention.

He stood in front of Draco, making him wait in anticipation a little longer and savouring the feeling of his breath ghosting against his heated skin.

“My beautiful dragon. I want to fuck your mouth.” Draco’s reaction was immediate. He hummed and opened his mouth just wide enough to let Harry in and offer him a nice amount of pressure. “Always so eager to please, dragon.”

Harry pushed inside and leisurely thrust in and out, enjoying the wet heat. He took Draco’s head in both hands, holding him where he wanted him, but also making it less necessary for Draco to concentrate on keeping in position.

Draco let his mouth be used, keeping it open at just the point where Harry would get a bit of friction, but not actively doing anything to get him off.

“So wonderful, dragon, your mouth feels so good, the way you take me.” Harry had to concentrate not to come too early. He could so easily get lost in his lover, but this was more for Draco than for himself. He felt along their bond and found Draco completely focused on pleasing him. There was a trace of his own arousal vibrating underneath, but it was largely ignored.

“I love the feeling of your mouth around me; I wish I could do this all night long.” Draco’s eyes closed for a moment hearing that but what was truly interesting and made Harry chuckle was feeling the reaction through their bond. It was a weird mixture of longing, arousal and frustration. “Don’t worry, my dragon, I won’t. I will take good care of you, just be patient. For now, I think you should help me come and fill that lovely mouth of yours.”

Draco moaned in the back of his throat and eagerly followed Harry’s words. He used every trick in the book he could apply while still having his head held in place. The suction was heavenly to Harry, but he was determined to make Draco work for it. He pulled almost all the way out so Draco could only use his tongue on the head of his cock. When Harry felt like he couldn’t hold back for much longer, he went back to thrusting deep into his lover’s mouth, allowing himself to slip all the way back and into Draco’s throat. The eager swallowing was all it took, and he pulled back so his cum would fill Draco’s mouth.

“Merlin, dragon… that was amazing.”

Harry had to struggle to stay upright at the intensity of his orgasm. Their bond gave him the impression of a fleeting spike of arousal from Draco, but that was drowned in a sea of contentment as Draco tasted and swallowed the evidence of how much he had pleased his Dom.

Harry kept hold of Draco’s head as he pulled a chair out with one foot to sit down right in front of him. He placed his knees on either side of Draco’s shoulders and started to kiss him thoroughly. He started with a chaste touch of lips, whispering “Thank you, my dragon,” against them, and worked his way up to a plundering of the beloved mouth.

Draco let Harry take the lead but was far from passive. He never was in their kisses, and Harry relished this responsiveness. He kept the kiss going, their bond flooded with the shared enjoyment until the timer for the oven went off.

“Dinner is ready,” he said with a smile. He didn’t really want to pull away from Draco, even less so when he saw the blissful smile and look in his eyes after he pulled away. But he told himself that he had more planned for his sub later, and they would both need some nourishment for that.

He dished up one large plate and sat down in the same position as before. He’d never expected to enjoy feeding Draco as much as he did, thinking it incredibly awkward at first. Now, he loved picking the perfect bite for his lover, small and focused on one ingredient or large and offering the perfect blend of all the flavours in a dish. He liked watching Draco savouring the food that Harry cooked, and he also had fun making him wait for the next morsel. Harry ate just as much himself, as he fed Draco and the unhurried process helped calm him down from his own hectic work as much as it let Draco shed the pressures he felt.

The food consumed and leftovers and dishes taken care off, Harry contemplated for a moment what to do next.

He hadn’t let either of them eat too much, not wanting them weighed down later but they could still do with a little digestive break before intensifying their play. Feeling into their bond, he also got the impression that Draco wasn’t quite emotionally ready for the physical experiences Harry had in mind.

So he decided on a bit of a break.

“Stand up, dragon, and follow me.”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry took them into his office and settled into the chair behind his desk.

“Come sit on my lap, love.” He guided Draco to sit down sideways so Harry could loop one arm around his back and have his right hand free to write. He figured he might as well make use of the time and plan out the menus for two events he’d been asked to cater the next month.

He silently talked out his thought process, making choices and decisions about the various dishes he wanted to offer his customers, taking into account the wishes they had voiced. He took notes to type up after the weekend but was just as focused on caressing Draco with slow, rhythmic motions. He could feel him starting to mentally float both through their bond and in the way his body relaxed more and more, leaning into Harry’s embrace.

Draco hated decision making so much, found it so stressful, that hearing Harry confidently do it, even in such mundane circumstances, was a relief for him.

By the time Harry was happy with the menus he’d put together, Draco seemed to have left whatever had bothered him so severely today behind for the time being. Harry put away his papers and prodded Draco up from his lap.

“Bent over the desk for me.” Draco did as he was told, turning his face to one side and resting his chest on the blotter as much as he could, making his arse stick up a little. Harry spread his legs apart with strong hands so he could slide his knees in between. He took a moment to just admire the view of the firm, pale globes over long, lean legs before he went about caressing and kissing them. Draco just let himself fall into the sensation, letting out content sighs and hums.

Harry took his time, running his fingers down Draco’s thighs and lightly scratching them on the way up again. He kissed and licked every bit of surface he could comfortably reach but always stayed away from the crack and Draco’s hole.

When he felt his own arousal growing again, he pushed his chair back and just admired the view and Draco’s even breathing raising his back and tied arms. Harry stood up and buried one hand in the blond, silky hair, holding Draco down, while pulling the ropes up just to where the added strain made Draco groan.

“Yes, dragon, that’s it. Time to go to the bedroom so I can really take care of you.” He used his grip on both hair and rope to pull Draco into an upright position, and step by step manoeuvred him upstairs.

Harry gently pushed him to fall onto the bed but caught him with a wandless cushioning spell before he could even touch the sheets. He summoned down ropes hidden in the drapery of their four-poster and attached them to strategic points of the ones Draco was already bound with. Next, he got more of the blue silk ropes from their drawer and started to wrap and knot them tightly around Draco’s legs, starting just below the hips and working all the way down to his feet.

“Your bindings have been a bit unbalanced so far. I enjoy your skin tied by the midnight blue too much not to do it all over your body.” He had finished with the first leg and was stretching it out towards the corner post, securing the rope there.

“I also think you’ve moved around for one evening quite enough, so I’m not going to let you do that anymore.”

“Thank you, Harry,” was Draco’s happy response as Harry mirrored his actions on the other leg. Harry finished by attaching an additional rope around Darco’s chest and shoulders, tying that to the headboard so there was practically no give for any kind of movement left. Pressing a rune in the headboard the bed itself took over the cushioning charm that supported Draco’s body from below, so Harry didn’t have to maintain it with his own magic.

Harry stripped out of his Henley and draped it over Draco’s neck, keeping his jeans on for now. He laid down sideways under Draco, the charm leaving just enough room for him, and went to work on Draco’s nipples. He alternated between caressing and tweaking, kissing and biting them, sometimes focusing entirely on one, then paying attention to both at the same time.

Draco had sensitive nipples and utterly loved having them played with so Harry took his time. He enjoyed every moan, groan and hitch in his lover’s breath, and paid attention to how aroused Draco was getting by his actions.

When both nubs were hard and reddened by his treatment, he scooted up so he could plunder Draco’s mouth with a passionate kiss. He used the distraction to summon a jar with a magical cooling cream to him. Scooping some onto his fingers he made sure he could slap it onto both nipples at once, doubling the shock effect.

The yell of surprise and groan at the cold were mostly swallowed by Harry’s kiss. He generously coated Draco’s nipples with the cream that would keep them uncomfortably cold for a couple of hours, unless it was spelt away.

“Harry!” There was a note of pleading in Draco’s voice now.

“Do you want something, my dragon?”

“No. Thank you.” Harry could feel Draco settle into this new situation and was glad about it.

“You’re welcome, dragon.” He pecked the tip of Draco’s nose, which as always made him crunch it up in one of the cutest expressions Harry had ever seen; then Harry scooted out from under Draco.

He spelt only one of his hands clean and used it to spread Draco’s arse cheeks apart. With the other hand, he used even more of the cream to smear it along the crack all the way over his perineum till just shy of his balls. Draco’s response was a shudder and a groan, but he didn’t say anything this time.

Harry made a show of using the Henley still around Draco’s neck to clean off his fingers but using magic to make sure. He bowed forward to whisper into Draco’s ear.

“You can still take more, love, can’t you.”

“Yes, Harry. Anything.”

“So good for me, my dragon, always so good.”

Picking up another jar, he coated his fingers with a thick oil with a very different effect. Draco hissed when Harry started to apply it to his butt cheeks with sure movements, rubbing it deep into the skin, pushing a little with his magic to help it along. The oil was meant to generate a feeling of heat, expanding the fine blood vessels under the skin, and heighten all sensation. Harry made sure to only get it on Draco’s butt and nowhere else.

“This is why I took my time enjoying your excellent derriere with my mouth downstairs, dragon. I know how much you love the sensation and I love giving this to you. Your reactions become even more beautiful like this. But the oil tastes absolutely disgusting.”

Draco let out a snort which turned into a groan as Harry pinched one of his cheeks. 

Harry was happy with the distribution of the oil and again thoroughly cleaned his hands with a spell. He had to wait for a little for the oil to fully be absorbed into Draco’s skin, only then would he be able to touch without being affected by it himself.

He used the few minutes to go through their chest of drawers full of toys, to lay out what else he wanted to use on his lover this night. Happy with his selection he walked over to the bed again, inspecting the state of Draco’s arse. Pleased with the fully absorbed oil he relieved Draco from his shirt and twisted his head as best as possible, to give him a sloppy kiss at an awkward angle.

“Ready for more, dragon?”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco’s answer came out a little breathless, a result of both the contrasting sensations and the kiss.

Harry started out with a soft flogger, letting it wander over Draco’s butt and thighs. He watched as his lover relaxed even more into the ropes holding him in place and felt him sink even deeper into the acceptance of submitting to Harry’s every choice. Harry kept the rhythm of his lashes constant but chose the place he’d hit randomly.

Before he moved on, he pressed a tender kiss into the hollow of each of Draco’s knee, knowing full well how ticklish he was there. Draco tried reflexively to pull away the first time and groaned at his inability to move. By the second kiss, he just breathed through it, accepting the gesture.

“Very good, dragon,” Harry praised.

He exchanged the flogger for a thin riding crop with a flat piece of leather at the end. It wasn’t something he ever used with a lot of force, neither of them was interested in causing Draco that kind of pain. But the sharpness of the crop even at relatively light impacts and the option to alternate it with the pointed slaps of the leather piece sometimes was just what Draco needed to break out of his shell.

With the oil, Draco felt it all the more harshly, and by the third hit he was yelling out.

“Yes, dragon, let me hear you. No need to keep it in. It’s just you and me.”

The encouragement served its purpose and Draco got louder, the light pain of his body becoming a substitute for his emotional pain. Harry felt it when Draco had gotten the catharsis he needed and allowed him a break. He simply rubbed the rough length of the crop up and down his still cold arse crack and teased his balls with the leather at the top until his sub had regained his breath somewhat.

“I will give you six more, dragon. You can take six more from the crop, just for me. And I want you to count them for me, nice and clear.”

He waited for the acknowledgement from Draco before he delivered the first. Draco’s counts came prompt and clear, a good sign that he was fully back in the moment, where Harry wanted him.

He went to the head of the bed and climbed on top of it, settling against the headboard and caressing Draco’s face and hair while muttering calming words of love and praise.

“Open your eyes for me, dragon.”

Draco likely hadn’t even been aware of the fact that he’s closed them. He opened them and did his best to look in Harry’s direction, unseeing as he was and awkward as their positions made it. Harry guided him into a position that was easy on them both and allowed him to judge the play of emotions in Draco’s beautiful stormy grey eyes. Even with the connection of their bond, sometimes nothing could replace this insight into his lover.

Happy with what he saw, Harry gave Draco a chaste kiss and let his head sink back into a more comfortable position, drooping forward as much as the cushioning spell would allow.

Making sure that he brushed against Draco enough that he would know what was going on, Harry peeled himself out of his jeans in this position. Draco could never quite decide what he found more arousing, him being naked while Harry was still clothed or the skin contact possible when Harry was naked as well. It would still be a bit longer until Draco really got to feel Harry, so he figured a little teasing was in order, and he knew that Draco was in the perfect position to smell Harry’s arousal. His cock had really gotten uncomfortable in its confinement.

Harry repositioned himself kneeling beside Draco on the bed, so he had good access to Draco’s thoroughly reddened butt. He started by grabbing it with both hands, kneading it with his full strength. The flesh was so sensitive already that it lead to a litany of moans, groans and hisses from Draco.

Harry mixed in light scratching with his fingernails and slaps with his open hands. Nothing was all that harsh, but the constant contact and change was a special kind of experience. Harry went on to pull the cheeks apart and blow over the crack and especially the clenching hole, intensifying the feeling of coldness the cream had kept up no matter how much the rest of Draco’s arse felt on fire.

Draco held out quite a while but eventually, Harry had him where he wanted him, begging.

“Harry! Please, Harry, please!”

Harry stopped what he was doing, just letting his hands rest on the firm globes, knowing full well how just that felt in Draco’s current state.

“Was there something you wanted, my dragon?”

“You! Just you. Always you, Harry. Please, please.”

“Oh, my dragon. As if I could ever deny you?”

He got off the bed and climbed on again from the foot end. A quick spell cleaned the cooling cream away from around Draco’s hole - there was no way he’d put his poor cock through that experience. He’d grabbed their lube from the nightstand and squeezed a generous dollop onto his pointer finger before pushing it into Draco in one straight move. He didn’t have to take much care as the magical properties of the lube would spread it all over Draco’s channel in seconds. And as much as Draco could enjoy the prep or just being fucked by Harry’s finger, their sex life was healthy and regular enough that he didn’t need it.

So Harry pulled out soon again and added just a little extra lube to his own cock. Lining himself up at Draco’s hole, he pushed in in one long and slow movement, teasing himself as much as Draco. Once fully seated inside his lover, he leant forward to rest on Draco as much as he could.

The feeling of the heat of Draco’s abused butt against his lower abdomen and the ropes binding his lover against his chest were an absolute turn on for Harry and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to soak it in for a few moments. Draco let out a deep and content sigh at their closeness that was echoed in their bond.

Not wanting to crush Draco’s arms any more, Harry rose up enough to where he could start to properly fuck the man he loved. He kept his thrusts slow but went as deep as he could. Sometimes he’d just rest deep inside Draco, savouring the tight warmth.

There was a quiver of anticipation ghosting through their bond but Draco would never ask for anything more, would never edge Harry on or even demand he fuck him faster or harder in his current state of mind.

Eventually, Harry couldn’t stand the teasing any longer himself, picking up speed and fucking in and out of Draco’s beautiful arse in pursuit of his own release. He grabbed a hold of the ropes binding Draco’s arms to give him leverage to thrust in harder.

He used their bond to hold Draco’s orgasm at bay, something that would never work if Draco didn’t let him do it. And the fact that he did gave Harry a kick each and every time. He started aiming for Draco’s prostate, pushing him further and further along physically.

What none of the books they’d discovered over the years had talked about was that Harry would prevent his own orgasm just as much. Or maybe this was just a unique quirk of their very compatible magics.

Harry let the arousal and sheer need build between them until he thought he was about to explode. He let loose on Draco’s climax and pushed the tidal wave of his own arousal and love through their bond as well, making Draco scream out as he came, his body arching as much as his bonds allowed. Harry’s own orgasm ripped through him the blink of an eye later, brought on by the tightening of Draco’s muscles around his cock and the wave of arousal and love coming back to him enriched by Draco’s total submission and devotion to Harry.

Harry fucked the both of them through their climax with jerky little movements.

Draco went completely lax afterwards and the weird floating sensation of their bond told Harry that he had passed out. The first time this happened, Harry had freaked out, but now he knew how to take it. He slumped forward and onto Draco’s back, literally fucked out himself.

One of the good things about fucking on a cushioning charm was that Harry couldn’t restrict Draco’s breathing by accident. He still gathered himself up and pulled out as soon as he got his breath back somewhat and his cock had gone flaccid.

He spelt the soiled sheet into the hamper and clumsily crawled under Draco who was just coming back around. Gathering his last few wits about him, Harry magically undid the ropes tying Draco to the bed and the cushioning charm, letting the still bound man sink into his arms.

With Draco’s head resting on his chest, Harry caressed him till he had fully regained consciousness, though he was most definitely still floating in subspace. 

“Thank you, my dragon. That was wonderful.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

They lay there for quite a while before Harry started to undo the ropes slowly and carefully. Draco groaned in complaint but Harry shushed him, rubbing each piece of arm as it was freed from its confines. The ropes never damaged Draco’s delicate skin, but Harry loved to make sure and they both greatly enjoyed the contact.

The upper body freed, Harry rolled them over and kissed Draco’s forehead before he made his way down his body to undo the ropes around the legs as well.

Kissing each ankle in parting, he got up to get a warm wet flannel from the bathroom to clean up the man he loved. Even when he felt less exhausted, he always did it by hand because Draco had once told him that cleaning charms made his magic feel weird after sex. For Harry, it was the perfect opportunity to reassure his sub with a large amount of touch and check that all the magical protections had worked and Draco wouldn’t pay for their night of playing in the morning.

Only after he’d taken care of Draco did Harry quickly wash up himself. He roused Draco enough to get some water into him before he curled himself around his lover and let them both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will work on this series as the mood strikes and tell the story of these two out of order.


End file.
